sweet overdose
by theonlydyourgettingisaduel
Summary: Conan Edogawa passes out and wakes up in the room of Kaito KID the phantom thief. What dose the thief want? ***-This fic has been abandoned due to loss of interest, It is very unlikely i will pick it back up i am sorry-***
1. the KID-Napping

-Chapter one-

The KID-napping.

"Stop that KID!"

"Why?" Mused the thief who was seconds away from undoing the small detective's belt.

"Because I told you to stop dammit!" Conan hissed, throwing a pillow at the thief.

He certainly was not in the mood to be messed around with. After all, he had no idea what KID wanted with him in the first place. The last thing he remembered was passing out in the middle of the street in the rain because he had a cold. The rest was blank. When he awoke he found himself in the presence of Kaito KID who claims he had been taking care of Conan.

But why? Why KID of all people? KID wasnt the kind of person who would just up and decide to bring a detective (no matter how small he may be) into his own home. After all he was a thief, an honorable one at that, however he was still a criminal.

"Okay okay fine but your cold is going to get worse unless you get changed out of those wet clothes Tantei-kun" The thief raised both his hands in an apologetic way "I'm sorry." Although you can tell from the sound of his voice he was not in the least bit sorry.

"What do you want?" Conan glared, unimpressed at the magicians poor excuse for an apology. " Care to explain why you brought me here?"

KID did not respond, instead he picked up a remote and sat down in a chair next to the bed and flipped on the tv.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!."

"Nope. I don't speak to kids who are being spoiled brats." KID said as he stuck his tongue out at the detective. "Maybe if you be a good boy i will respond to your wishes."

At this point Conan was starting to get pissed off. He did not know why he was obligated to play by KIDS rules, after a few moments of silence however he finally let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Okay." He said in the most polite way possible. "Please tell me why you brought me here."

"As you wish Tantei-kun." Replied the magician touching the brim of his white hat closer to his face. He proceeded to produce a coin from out of nowhere. "I am sure you will enjoy what happens next."

Conan however did not think so. He did not find the thieves magic to be impressive before so why? What could the magician possibly have in mind that would make him impressed now?

"Don't tell me you brought me here for just a magic trick?." Joked Conan unamused. its obvious that it would not exactly be common for a criminal to kidnap (or KID-nap) somebody just for a magic trick but then Conan thought to himself that it is KID he was thinking of and KID was anything but a common criminal. If it was for something as silly as that Conan would not be surprised although he would question the magicians sanity.

"PING PONG! That's correct!" Responded the thief in a way that made Conan cringe. A creepy smile appeared on KIDS face.

Conan then clapped his hand over his face and groaned. It was bad enough that KID trapped him there, But the reason was just so ridiculously silly. He wanted nothing more than to kick KID in the face with his super powered sneakers, however it seemed KID took those off somewhere and hid them. He supposed he could use his tranquilizer watch to make him pass out so he could escape, however he already used the last dart on Ran's father earlier that day. Well that sucks. But he supposed that the thief didn't have any bad intentions so he decided he could at least hear him out.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but please show me the magic trick so I can go home." Conan said as he coughed. He was still sick plus he had a headache and KID being annoying sure wasn't making it any better. "What is the point of this magic trick?"

Indigo eyes stared into blue ones. Conan noted that if it were not for the monocle and Hat covering KIDS face, he would be able to see right through him. There was a moment of silence for a good minute or so before it was broken by KID.

"I am going to put you under a spell."

-X-

"Conan?! Where did you go?" Yelled a very worried Mouri Ran. She has been looking for Conan ever since he disappeared into the streets.

"Tch. Come on Ran lets get going. We can file a police report later. We have been looking all day and I'm starting to get tired." Kogoro yawned. It wasn't that he didn't care about Conan but he simply did not have enough energy or sleep to keep looking any longer. "What are you making for dinner?"

"How can you even think about dinner? A child is missing!" Ran snapped. "How are we going to explain this to Conans parents? He is our responsibility! Stop being so useless and help me find him."

"Geez, calm down. No need to get snappy." The 'useless' detective reached into his coat pocket and proceeded to pull out cigarette. He knew Conan was part of their responsibility, no one needed to tell him that. He did find it annoying when Conans 'parents' just dumped the kid on to them and began traveling overseas even if they did pay money for his living expenses. But regardless of how annoyed he was he did not mind it after a while. He thought of Conan as family even if he was not blood related. But his ego was not going to admit it. He did however think Conan was often an odd child. There was something about that kid that made him question if there is more to Conan that meets the eye although often he would try not to entertain such thoughts after all, he is only 7 (as far as Kogoro is concerned.) As he thought about this he used the lighter in his hand to light the end of the cigarette in his mouth. "We will look a little longer but if does not show up in a few hours we are going to head home."

"Please be safe Conan." The brunette girl cried.

-X-

"A spell?" Mused the shrunken detective. "What kind of spell?"

"It's a secret." The thief teased.

Now this is what got Conans attention. As a detective he knew that magic is all about deceiving and distracting the audience in order to trick them. Its all tricks to the eye. No he supposed it doesn't even take a detective to know that magic is all lies. However as the detective the magic has to be really good in order for him to be interested otherwise he would just figure out the tricks. This is why he considered KID a good rival to him. He enjoyed having showdowns with him. Even if he knew that KID was a criminal that needs to be put behind bars, in some way or another if he did get put behind bars he would probably miss the rivalry, however something was different about today's magic for some reason. it is clearly a different story when someone says they are going to place a 'spell' on you. What could he have possibly meant? Conan knew about magic such as card tricks and coin tricks but putting a spell on somebody is a different story.

"Okay? Well at least tell me what to do?" The detective finally responded.

"Just close your eyes."

"That's it?"

"Yes. now just stay there for a few seconds."

"Okay." The detective waited when suddenly he felt something warm touch his lips. He panicked and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the thief kissing him. He tried to pull away but KID kept him in place. Conan's face twisted in shame. Was he dreaming? What was the thief thinking? Conan managed to pull away for a split second.

"What are yo-" The thief kissed him again, this time slipping something inside Conans mouth and before Conan could question what had been in there he had already swallowed. Oh no. What was that? What had he swallowed? It was already bad enough that Conan gotten kissed by a phantom thief (and a male one at that) but now he had to worry if he had been poisoned, although It was KID he didn't seem like the sorta person with bad malicious intentions,even if he was a criminal. So then what? What on earth could it be?

The thief finally pulled away.

"Spell is in place. Now all we gotta do is wait."

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" Conan's face turned bright red as he pointed at KID and backed away. "What the hell was that?! What the hell did you slip in there?! You pedophile!"

"The antidote for Apotoxin4869." The thief said flatly. "The same Apotoxin4869 that turned you into a child and I'm not a pedophile. You know very well that you're the same age as me idiot"

Conan stood there frozen. So many questions raised through his mind. KID knew that Conan was actually 17 year old Highschool detective Kudo Shinichi who had shrunken however KID was never told how he had shrunk and even if he was he would have to go through Haibara Ai to get the antidote although that he supposed that wouldn't be an issue. He is a thief after all and a very skilled one at that. The main question was Why? Why did he give Conan the antidote? Would that be of any benefit to him? Did he need shinichi for something that he could only be his own age for? Also what was with that kiss? If he really wanted to give Conan the antidote, knowing Conan he would happily accept. He wanted nothing more than to become his own age again. So for what reason would he need to force it down his throat? The thought was a shameful embarrassing one. He felt violated.

Finally after moments of awkward silence Conan finally broke it.

"Okay please explain from the beginning." The detective asked fighting back the urge to blush.

-x-

"Professor! Did you see this?!" Said Ai Haibara in a angry tone.

The professor was busy working on his latest invention when he glanced at the note Haibara had in her hands. The young female scientist noted that if it was not for the fact that it was impossible, that his eyes would have popped straight out of his head. "What is this?!"

"I have stolen some of the antidotes for Apotoxin4869. I apologize for the inconvenience young lady. I assure you they are being used for good purposes. "

-KID

Haibara was furious. She did not appreciate some phantom thief stealing the antidotes to the drug she herself created. She had been planning on testing them out on Conan when nobody was around. Well too late for that now. She did find herself questioning why it happened. What did the thief want with the antidote for Apotoxin4869? It wasn't like he had shrunk and needed to turn back into a 17 year old again...or had he? Maybe he found somebody else linked to the drug? She supposed it did not make a difference what the reason was. It wasn't going to help, the drug is already gone.

"Well I guess its back to the black board." She huffed.

"Yeah I guess so." The professor responded scratching his head. He wasn't quite sure what to make of all this.

-x-

"No! No way in hell am I doing that!" Conan Screeched.

"I scratch your back you scratch mine." The thief seemed desperate. His indigo eyes stared into Conans blue ones. "How about this? In return for doing this, aside from the year supply of Apotoxin4869 antidote I will personally dispense to you, I will also allow you to see my face. After all, you're going to be cosplaying as my real identity for only one day."

Conan stood in his tracks. One year supply of Apotoxin4869 antidote? Getting to see KIDS face? He supposed even if he knew KIDS face he still would not be able to tell anybody about it however he did think it would be more simple to stop KID from a few disguises using his real face. Also he did stop and wonder if the year supply of Apotoxin4869 ran out what he would do then also what would Ran do if she found of Conan was missing? It would be harder if Shinichi appeared out of nowhere and suddenly in place Conan disappeared. Another issue he thought of is how much antidote his body could even handle. He had experienced before that the range of effect the antidote has gets shorter every time he uses it. What if he could never return to being Shinichi after the Organization's Ordeal was all said and done with? He did not want that to happen. At first he thought that would be a good idea but the more he thought about it the less good of an idea it seemed to be.

"You're probably wondering about the range of effectiveness are you not?" KID said as if he was reading Conans mind.

"How did you-?" The detective mused out loud.

"Don't worry about that. I did a little research. You may be surprised to see what I found." The thief reassured.

What could the thief have possibly found that Haibara had not?

"Explain then."

"You won't believe me." The thief insisted.

"Tell me anyways." Conan barked. He was starting to sweat due to the effects of the antidote.

"I have a friend named Akako who is a witch and she gave me this magical pill. She told me it won't stop you from turning back to Conan after the Apotoxin is worn off but it will prevent the range of effectiveness from getting shorter. I know its pretty farfetched sounding, you don't have to believe me. but the pill is real regardless." The thiefs words sounded way too good to be true. Conan of course being a detective did not believe there was a such thing as a witch. but something about the way the thieves face looked told him that at the very least the thief himself believed it was real. Maybe he lied about the witch because he didn't want to give away the actual secret of the pill in question. That much Conan could believe.

"Fine lets try it." Conan responded after much hesitation.

"Hmm? You believe me?" The thief sounded surprised.

"About the witch? No way in hell would I believe that but…"

"But?" KID tilted his head to the side.

"I do not believe that you would try to screw me over by lying about a pill that doesn't work. If you don't want to tell me the real secret thats fine but you don't have to make a lie that's so ridiculous." Conan said trying to hold back a laugh Although it was rather hard to laugh. The effects of the Apotoxin antidote were starting to get worse.

"But its the truth." KID muttered under his breath. But he was happy regardless.

"And so? Now that that part is over would you mind telling me what that kiss was about?" Conan's face changed to pink.

The thief put on a smug smile. The smile made Conan cringe.

"That was my confession to you. I love you Tantei-kun." The thief showed no signs that he was kidding.

It would be a lie to say that Conan was not creeped out by all this. But something felt strangely warm when the word "I love you." came out of the thiefs mouth. He could not place his finger on it although the warm feeling suddenly went away as he found himself clutching his chest in pain. He was beginning to have the usual heart spasms he gets when he finds himself transforming back into Shinichi. It was quite painful. He began to scream.

"Are going to be okay?!" The thief sounded concerned. Although he knew Shinichi had turned into Conan by this drug he never imagined it would be this painful. He had never witnessed anyone suddenly growing or shrinking before so even the thief who was usually calm began to panic. Then he thought of anything he could possibly do to help distract him from the pain. He picked up Conan and placed him on the bed and layed next to him and began holding his hand.

"What are you doing -GAH!" The growing detective clutched his hand to his chest again. It was another heart spasm. His breathing was getting heavier. Any other time he would question the thief's actions, but right now he was in a lot of pain. he didn't have time to worry about what KID was up to.

"Try not to think about the pain Tantei-kun. If it gets too painful then squeeze my hand. instead try to shift your attention to this" KID took off his white top hat and lay it on the bed."

The detective in pain though heavy breaths glanced at the thief with his bright blue eyes.

"You're going to reveal it to me n-?!" Conan was not sure why the magician was showing him now of all times. Perhaps this was his was his way of trying to distract Conan from the pain.

"You can remove it if you want." The concerned magician took conans hand and placed it on top of his monocle. His indigo eyes showed that KID was serious.

Conan gathered every last inch of strength he had to remove the monocle There he saw KIDS true face with no mask. It almost was a little bit creepy. It was like looking at his adult self in a mirror with a few minor differences. His hair was not as neat as his however. it was pretty wild looking but for the first time in his life he saw something inside somebody else that he saw inside of himself even if he could not quite place his finger on what it was.

"KID." Conan said through short painful breaths.

"Nope my name is Kuroba Kaito. Just call me Kaito." KID said. Then he leaned down and Kissed Conan on the lips.

Thats when Conan suddenly blacked out. It seems KID...No, Kaito slipped a sleeping pill inside of his mouth.

"I can't stand to see you in that much pain Tantei-kun." Kaito muttered.


	2. the awakening

-Chapter 2-

The awakening.

"So Conan has been missing since yesterday?"

"Yes. Please is there anything you can do?" Ran pleaded. Her face was covered in tears.

"Hmmm..." Inspector Megure sank back in his chair and folded his arms. "You guys have been a big help to us in the past, now its our turn to help you. I want you to go home and leave the rest to us. Don't worry we will do anything in our power to find him."

"Yes. Thank you for all you help." Kogoro put a hand on Rans shoulder. "Come on Ran lets go home."

Ran was still not convinced. She trusted the police but something was still upsetting her. Something told her that this was only the beginning of a big change. She recalled the day that her and Shinichi went to Tropical Land together and that gut feeling the suddenly experienced when she thought Shinichi was going to disappear forever. She had that same gut feeling that she had then. The nice thing about Shinichi is he was just a phone call away.

"Wait a second? Just a phone call-? That's it!" Ran clapped her hand to her forehead. How could she be so stupid? She forgot Conan had a cell phone. She quickly dialed the number.

-X-

The sound of his ringtone had the detective springing up out of bed. Without even checking who it was from or even checking if the cell phone was Conan's or Shinichi's he answered the phone.

"Moshi mos-?"

What the-? He was surprised by his own voice. He had totally forgot that he had been given a dose of Apotoxin4869 antidote. He quickly ran to the mirror. His own face was back. His 17 year old face. He was so surprised to see it he had to feel his own face to make sure he was not dreaming. It also looked like Kaito had changed his clothes when he was asleep. It looked like they were some of Kaito's clothes too.

"Shinichi? Is that you? What are you doing with Conan-kun's phone?! Is Conan with you?"

Oh no. This was Conan's phone. The detective's heart raced. He had to come up with a lie otherwise Ran would figure out he was Conan.

"Yes. Hes with me now. haha. Do you want to speak to him?"

"Well obviously i want to speak to Conan-kun It's his phone. Why did you answer his phone? Actually why are you with him in the first place? Shinichi you have some explaining to do!" Ran screamed into the phone.

Shinichi pulled the phone away from his ear. Jeez. Why did she have to be so loud? It was obvious she would be upset but screaming into his ear was not going to help. Also he still had not come up for a good excuse for why he was there in the first place. He had to think of something and fast.

"Ow. That's my ear Ran. Why can't you talk a little quieter and don't freak out. I have the situation under control. Conan-kun will explain."

"It better be a good reason Shinichi. I can't hurt Conan-kun cause hes only a child...but I swear to god if something bad happened i will use my signature karate move and aim it for your skull." She threatened.

Whoa scary. Shinichi gulped. He didn't want to stick around for that. Whatever excuse he was going to make, it would have to be good. Shinichi picked up the bow tie and set it to his younger voice. Here goes nothing.

"Moshi Moshi. Rannee-chan?" Shinichi said.

"Conan-kun where were you? Do you know we have been worried sick?"

"Ah I'm sorry Rannee-chan, I got lost and Shinichi-nii san and his Parents found me. I was gonna call but our phones were out of service."

"No. Im glad your safe. That's all that matters. When are you coming home?"

"Actually Shinichi-nii san's mom wanted to take me to a relatives house. Can i go?" Shinichi begged Ran.

"Okay. As long as you don't cause them too much trouble. And Call me when you get there okay?" Ran replied.

"Yippie!" Shinichi forced his way out of that situation with ease. He was expecting all hell to break lose. "Okay I'm leaving now Ran-nee chan. I will give the phone back to Shinichi-nii chan."

"Okay Conan-kun. See you later."

Shinichi put the voice changer down. He liked his real true voice better anyways.

"Oh by the way Ran I will be coming to visit in a few days. I just gotta wrap up this case first."

Had she heard that right? After all this time He was actually coming to visit? She was so happy she hardly could speak.

"Okay see you then." Ran said happily.

"Okay see you later." The detective hung up.

"Are you forgetting something?" Said a voice from behind.

Shinichi jumped. He had almost forgotten about KID. He remembered that the dammed thief kissed him last night and he looked down to the ground in embarrassment.

"No. I haven't forgotten my end of the promise. I will cosplay as you and trick Hakuba-kun from thinking your KID." The now fully grown detective responded avoiding the thief's gaze.

"Not that." Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Then what?" Shinichi asked.

"You need to eat something." Kaito responded. "May I remind you that children generally don't need as much nutrients as adults do and since you were a child not more than a day ago your body is probably lacking the nutrients that you need as an adult and that will cause some problems in the future."

The detectives face turned red. Why did the thief care so much about his nutrition? It was not KID's body. it was his.

"That's irrelevant." Said a stubborn Shinichi.

The thief slammed his fist on the table causing The detective to jump. Usually Kaito was a cheery prankster who felt his job was to make everyone smile. Trying to bring Kaito down is almost like trying to fall up. Its nearly impossible but if anybody managed to do it, it would be the ones who forced Shinichi to take Apotoxin4869. He had not been this pissed off at anybody since his own dad was killed by a mysterious organization much like the one Shinichi had dealt with. The Image of his detective in such pain made his stomach nauseous. It was all the Black Organizations fault!

"Go eat now." Kaito growled. Indigo eyes shot an angry glare into Shinichi's blue ones.

"Geez okay fine. Don't need to get all angry." Shinichi wondered what crawled up KIDS butt and died. Obviously he was pissed off at something and it definitely was not something as silly as what he chose to eat for breakfast. He figured that after breakfast he would leave the magician alone to calm down.

-X-

After breakfast Shinichi headed out. He was so happy to be back into his own body that he did not know what he wanted to do first. He thought for the time being he would make his way back to Tokyo and decide from there. He still had to be careful however whom he interacted with and Who would know about his return. He still was not sure how he would be able to trick Ran and the others for one whole year between switching back and fourth to Conan and Shinichi. Also He had to be careful about the Black Organization. If rumor got out that Shinichi was still alive it would be the worst possible outcome. The more he thought about this the less of a good idea the whole thing seemed to be plus he still had to deal with Haibara after all this. This time it was not his fault since KID forced the pill down his throat but next time would be different. The thought still embarrassed him. He shuddered. Mabie it would be better if Shinichi decided not to take the pill for a year. He still had to deal with Barbon who was working at patriot down below the detective agency and Masumi Sera might figure something out as well. She was already suspicious enough as it is. The other person he had to deal with was Subaru, although Shinichi had a pretty good idea about who Saburu was anyways. He thought he was trustworthy. Maybe this was a bad idea. Actually scratch that. This was the definition of a horrible idea. Why had he agreed to this? It's not too late. He decided that after he helps KID he would let him know that he changed his mind about the antidote. The part of him that really wanted this to happen was starting to feel disappointed but it was for the best. At least he could enjoy being himself if only for a little bit.

After the detective boarded a train on the way to Tokyo his blue eyes nervously scanned the area for anybody were two reasons for this. The first was he wanted to double check to see if anybody from the Black Organization was aboard the train. If somebody had seen Shinichi there than it would be all over. The second reason was mostly out of habit. Even if was a detective (and a brilliant one at that) who only believed in logic and deductive reasoning he still sometimes swore that he was cursed by lady luck (even if her brother Kuroba Kaito claimed he was madly in love with him.) Murder cases followed him wherever he went and while he is a detective at heart who loves solving mysteries, he wished people would just stop dying around him, especially today. Today he wanted a few days in his normal body without feeling the urge to wander off and solve some random mystery. He took a breath of relief when he finally unboarded the train that was murder free.

"Okay where to next?" The detective muttered to himself.

"Kudo?! Are mah eyes Deceiving me? What are ya doin here?"

The detective's head jerked around so fast that people passing by could of swore if he jerked his head any faster it would have went flying in the other direction. He recognized that Kasai-ben dialect anywhere.

"H-Hattori?!" Shinichi Studdered.

"Ya guessed it! Ah man! how did ya get cha own body back? Was it that little girl Ai-somthing?" The Osakan detective mused "And what are ya doin here in Osaka?"

"O-Osaka?! You mean to tell me i boarded the wrong train?!" The detective Stepped back a bit. This was rare. Shinichi is always observant. He would not make such a big mistake as boarding the wrong train. And he could have swore he took the right one. No, matter of fact he remembered that he had specifically double checked to make sure it was the right train today. He had never been taken a train before from Ekoda to Tokyo so he wanted to make sure he was boarding the right one. He even recalled asking the front desk witch train was the right one and even when he looked at the Front sticker On the train it specifically said 'towards Tokyo.' The surprised detective looked back at the train and saw the sticker now read 'towards Osaka.'

"Hattori there is something suspicious going on here. Be right back i am going to check something." He ran towards the train.

"Oi! Kudo! What's gotten into ya?! Argh. Hold on i will follow ya." The Osakan detective followed. "Is there somthin wrong with the train?"

"Yes. When i boarded this train, I specifically looked at this trains sticker. It read 'Towards Tokyo.'" The detective said as he examined the sticker.

"Are ya absolutely positive Kudo? Are ya sure ya didn't make a mistake?"

"I was not positive before but now for certain i can say i am. There is tape residue on the corners and all along the edges of this sticker. Somebody put something over this sticker. I have been playing into somebodys trap this whole time." The detective jumped down from the train. "I assume somebody is trying to keep me out of Tokyo."

Hattori stood there for a bit in thought. Then his face lit up.

"Okay. Well the next train doesn't leave for about two hours. Why don't we head back to mah place. Ya can explain to me what happened and then we can both leave on the train together." Hattori Suggested.

"Together? What do you mean together?" Shinichi tilted his head to the side.

"Well we did meet at a train station. What did ya think i was doin there? Takin pictures of trains?" Hattori Laughed. "I have business in Tokyo so this works out perfectly."

Shinichi's eyebrow twitched as he gave a sarcastic laugh. Of all the people he could have ran into it had to be Hattori Heiji. They were best friends who had a lot in common. They were often called the great detective of the East and the West when compared to each other. Hattori also always had Shinichi's back when It came to his alter ego: Conan Edogawa (even if he did have a slip of the tongue every now and then) however even though Shinichi considered Hattori to be one of the best friends he could ever care to have, Shinichi sometimes found Hattori to be somewhat annoying at other times. Truthfully Hattori and Shinichi almost had too much in common. Shinichi had recalled before he became Conan He would always help Inspector Megure with Cases. This had happened so often that people had started noticing Shinichi's Achievements and eventually lead to his fame. He had appeared in newspapers and television all the time and eventually people began labeling him as the 'Sherlock Holmes of modern times.' Despite the fame he had gained for his hard work he did not have many friends (much to Ran's annoyance) matter of fact it was because of his fame that a lot of the people in Teitan High School found it hard to approach him. He often came out as rather arrogant due to his fame. Whenever he would hear his name on television or see his name in the papers he would get what Ran would call a 'stupid looking grin.' This did not help his situation at school any. The only person at the time who stuck around him through thick and thin was his childhood friend Ran. It wasn't that he had not made any other friends at all, but according to Ran they were more like perverted classmates than actual friends. This all changed when he became Conan. He had a lot more friends as Conan than he ever did as Shinichi. The reason Hattori and him are so similar Is because Hattori grew up the same way. Hattori's arrogance caused him to be sort of a social outcast at school even if he was a celebrity everywhere else. Often Hattori doesn't just tend to be arrogant but often hot blooded as well. That is probably the only difference between the two detectives. Ever since Shinichi became Conan and had to hide his identity everyone around him either thought he was dead or forgot he existed (aside from a few people) and although he is upset about having to pretend he doesn't exist he knows he can't afford to be arrogant any longer. It's less about the fame and more about saving lives. It would not be a complete lie to say that the Tokyo detective is just a annoyed at the Osakan detective who likes to tease Shinichi occasionally for the state he is in. The last person he would want to know about what KID did to him would be Hattori. He would never let him live it down. He decided he would let Hattori only know what he needs to know instead of the whole story.

"Are ya comin or not?" Yelled the dark skinned detective from the stairs.

"Yeah, Im coming." The brown haired detective said as he walked up the flight of stairs looking back at the train.

As they left the station a mysterious figure watched them leave until it was only them in the cold dark tunnel hidden from the daylight.

-X-

Back in Tokyo Yoshida Ayumi,Kojima Genta and Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko were all sitting at their desks at Teitan Elementary. Ayumi looked around. She saw no sign of Haibara and Conan anywhere.

"Hey I'm a bit worried about Conan-kun and Ai-chan" She said slightly tearing up. "Do you where do you think they went?"

"Hey you don't think they ditched class to go eat some fried eel have they?" Genta said suspiciously.

"No way Genta-kun they are not you!" Mitsuhiko yelled at the odd ball comment. All genta thought about was food, food , food. Didn't he have anything else on his mind?

"Oh. Thats true." Genta laughed. "Then where do you think they went?"

"Hmm…" Mitsuhiko put his hand to his chin. ""Maybe after school we should go by their houses and ask."

"Ask about what?" A voice said from behind.

The young detective group looked behind them. It was Haibara.

"H-Haibara San!" Mitsuhiko and Genta yelled almost simutamulessly.

"Ai-Chan!" Cried Ayumi. "Where did you go?"

Haibara yawned. She looked like she had been up all night.

"I had some late night homework last night and i needed some time to sleep in a little bit" She lied. "Don't tell me you forgot about your guy's homework?"

"N-No I didn't forget!" Yelled Genta as his eyes rolled around the room nervously.

Haibara looked at him for a bit and finally said. "Well don't come crying to me when your dad grounds you. Anyways whats all this fuss about?" She asked curiously.

"Conan-kun has not been here since yesterday. I'm worried about him. What if something bad happened to him?" Ayumi looked down at her feet.

"Yeah so we were planning on visiting the Mouri Detective Agency after school to see what he has been doing." Mitsuhiko explained.

Haibara nodded. She figured maybe if she went to visit him she could explain to him about the pills that Kaito Kid stole.

"Okay, lets go there after school." She agreed.

-X-

"What!? Kaito KID kidnapped ya an force fed ya the antidote while ya were sleeping?!" Hattori Yelled in surprise.

"Shhhh! You idiot. not so loud! Do you want the whole world to hear?" Shinichi covered Heiji's mouth. Shinichi's Face turned bright red. He told the osakan detective that he force fed Shinichi but he never mentioned anything about how it was done. If Hattori knew that it was through a kiss then he would be made fun of for the rest of his life.

"Calm down Kudo. No one else is here. This is mah house remember? An Why are ya turnin red? It's not like i was gonna tell anyone ya were a elementary student." He snickered.

Shinichi threw a book at Hattori's head.

"Shut up Hattori. That enough." That was not the issue here but Shinichi could not tell the other detective that.

"So? What did KID KID-nap ya for anyways? What did he need ya to be an adult for anyways?" Hattori asked curiously.

"Okay this is going to sound crazy…but KID revealed his face to me last night."

"What he did? Why?"

"Because he is getting desperate to hide his identity"

"Hah?! Oi kudo. Whatcha sayin makes no sense. If somebody was trying to hide his identity than to reveal it would make the effort useless. That logic is crazy. Ya we're not kiddin. Mind explainin it to me?" The Osakan detective could not make sense of what he had just heard.

"On normal circumstances I would be inclined to agree...but this circumstance is far beyond the normal one. Actually when i tell you why you will probably see that this is actually see why this is brilliant on the thieves part. Even i was surprised." Shinichi explained.

"Well get on with it then. This is interesting. I'm rather curious to know how this is brilliant."

"What if I told you...that by some crazy chance the thief looks like my identical twin and if me and him were put side by side nobody would be able to tell us apart except for our hair and personalities. and also our voices are pretty much identical as well."

Heiji raised an eyebrow. He could not believe what he was hearing. That was one hell of a crazy chance but the more he thought about it the pieces started clicking into place.

"Ah Man thats one hell of a circumstance! So ya mean to tell me he wants ya to parade around as him for a day? Kudo! Why did ya agree to this?"

"Because he blackmailed me. He told me if I reveal his identity to the world or don't agree to his terms then he in turn will reveal mine and he said that he would make it huge deal. Thats what makes his plan full proof." Shinichi said flatly. "Looks like I have no choice."

"Looks like it." The Osakan detective laughed. "Are ya sure you're not cursed?"

"Ha ha very funny! Sometimes even I wonder that. But lets be real there is no such thing as a curse." Shinichi laughed sarcastically. "Speaking of curses you should have heard what KID said about the pill."

The Osakan detective sat back in his chair. Ever since he got here all Shinichi was talking about was KID this and KID that. They never got to talk about the Train mix up. Hattori was slightly amused at this. He never heard Shinichi get so excited about Kid the Phantom thief before. Mabie something happened?

"KID said something like a witch was behind the making of the pill! Even a fool would not believe something that stupid."

"Ya, Pretty stupid. I agree." Hattori replied. "Um, Kudo all we talked about since we got here was KID the Phantom Thief. We still have not covered the train issue yet."

Shinichi's face turned red again. Hattori was right! He had not realised it but before he knew it he had been talking non stop about KID! He wondered what had gotten into him. Before he knew it all he could think about was KID the thief. He figured he better change the subject, he did not want to accidentally say something about the kiss…. Wait a second. The kiss? Him revealing the kiss was not the issue here. The issue was that his mind distracted by Kaito. Why was he thinking of Kaito at that time?

"Anyway's I wonder who would be trying to keep ya away from Tokyo?"

"You're right. The only person who should know about me turning back to Shinichi should be KID. I have not told anybody else besides you and obviously it was not you." Shinichi sighed.

"Well what ever plan they may have had, it wont work as long as I am here." Hattori pointed to himself.

"Pftt haha I feel better already! Thanks Hattori!" Shinichi joked with obvious sarcasm.

"OI! what choo say punk!? Ya pickin a fight?" Hattori threatened.

"Haha. Maybe." Shinichi laughed.

"Well whatever." Hattori ran his hand through his own hair and sighed. "So do ya have a good plan in case ya turn back to Conan randomly?

"I-" He stopped in mid sentence. To be honest he actually had not thought of that. The drug's range never lasted more than 24 hours and even if the pill that the thief gave him would prevent the range from becoming shorter He still had no idea what time he would turn back into Conan.

"Ya don have a clue do ya?" Hattori sighed. "Good thing I'm comin with ya then. I can make an excuse. I gotcha back. Why do ya think going to Tokyo would be a good idea anyways? What if somebody sees ya there? Like say for instance...the man with the code name bourbon? Don't you think going to Tokyo would be a bad idea?"

"I promised Ran without thinking. And I am only planning on going to Teitan High School for a day then visit Ran for a few days. And then go Back to Ekoda to help KID. After that I will probably run out of the Antidote."

"Ya might end up regretting this." Hattori warned.

"You might be right. But i guess I will have to take a huge chance."

"Well we should get going then. The Train will be here in about a half an hour. We don't want to miss it." Hattori said as he put his shoes back on and began walking out the door.

"Your right. We should get going." Shinichi stood up and began to walk outside.

As Shinichi and Hattori left the building a white dove that was sitting on the window sill flew away. The dove Flew to Tokyo and landed on KIDS finger.

"I won't let you get hurt again Shinichi." KID whispered softly.


	3. The akward moment

Chapter 3

"Hurry up Kudo! We're gonna miss the train!" yelled Heiji from behind.

"I'm Hurrying as fast as i can. Give me a break." The Tokyoite detective yelled back as he ran towards the Train.

The train was barley just about to pull out of the station when the two detectives boarded it.

"Ah we made it." The Osakan detective gave a sigh of relief as he bent down out of breath. He didn't think he would make it. "Oi Kudo. Are ya okay?"

"Y-Yeah, somehow." Responded the other out of breath detective who was leaning up against the wall on the inside of the train. He honestly thought his heart was going to stop any moment.

The two detectives looked around the train for a bit. Like before they wanted to make sure nobody suspicious was aboard the train.

"Kudo, I would be careful if i were ya. Ya never know when them men in black will show up lookin for ya." Heiji whispered.

"I know Hattori. As long as I dont appear on camera and keep a low profile I should be okay. Actually thats another thing... if anybody besides Ran or anybody we know asks if I am Kudo Shinichi i want you to lie. Tell them i just happen to look like Kudo." Shinichi whispered back.

"Just like a certain thief ya know?" Hattori reminded.

"S-Shut up Hattori!" Shinichi Spat.

Every time the subject of Kid came up Shinichi would remember the embarrassing experience of KID kissing him on the lips. Of course Heiji did not know what happened but Shinichi somehow felt annoyed every time Heiji brought up KID as if he did know. This of course confused the Osakan detective because Shinichi's face would turn a bit red when KID was mentioned. Heiji found this amusing.

"Kudo,ya acting a bit strange. Don' tell me ya have a thing for KID. It's okay if ya do... I won judge." Hattori Sneered. He obviously was kidding but little did he know that the Tokyo detective did not take that as a joke.

"W-Why do you think that?" Shinichi looked Heiji in the eye. Obviously the joke was a miss with Shinichi. Considering what had just happened between him and KID, who would blame him? It wasn't that he liked KID in that way but he did find himself questioning this rather embarrassing but yet warm feeling he had when ever he thought of KID. What was this feeling?

"Kudo...ya begginin to creep me out. I was obviously kiddin." Heiji cringed slightly. To be honest If Heiji had found out by some weird chance that Shinichi had actually had a thing for KID he would not judge him. He might tease him but he would be supportive. The thing was Heiji had no clue what was going on with Shinichi and Shinichi himself had no idea what was going on either. Heiji looked at his confused friend and let out a sigh. "Kudo...what is going with that brain of ya's?"

"I-I'm not sure Hattori. Some things happened so I am just trying to straighten all this out. Don't worry about it." Replied the Tokyo detective who was leaning up against the wall of the train. "Aside from that lets try and focus on the matter at hand."

"Right." Heiji remembered. "So What about the range of Effectiveness? If ya are going to be Shinichi when Ran is near, how are ya gonna stay Shinichi for that long?"

"Take a look at this Hattori." Shinichi said holding out a plastic bag with at least 10 different pills. Some were APTX4869's antidote and the others were a blue and black colored pill that is the one that KID blamed Akako for. "This should be enough to get me through the week. Although i feel like I'm a drug addict this way."

"Haha...ya don't just feel like a drug addict, by technicality that's literally what ya are. Ya will do anythin to get that drug in ya system." Hattori laughed.

"Well excuse me for wanting my old body back..." Shinichi rolled his eyes. "What would you do if you were in my situation? What if you were forced to take this drug?"

"For one I might not be as lucky..." Hattori glanced in Shinichi's direction.

"What do you mean? Do you call this luck? Being forced to relive my days as a child is your idea of luck?" Shinichi looked surprised at the odd comment.

"No Kudo, ya don understand. From what ya told me the drug was tested on lab rats way before it was tested on humans accordin to that girl Ai or somethin. The drug killed literally every single lab rat except one. Based on this information it should be safe to assume that there is somethin in ya genetics that allowed ya to shrink rather than die. If it was not for ya rare genetics ya probably have been dead the moment that drug hit ya system. I might a not been as lucky if I was to take that drug. If i took that drug I probably would have died. Ya lucky to be alive right now. The end result might have not been in ya favor but it could a been so much worse." Hattori had a serious look on his face. "What do ya see when ya look in the mirror? I try not to ask too much about ya situation since i know its rather irritating for ya but I gotta know."

"What do i see when i look in the mirror?" The detective looked at answer was obvious. "I see the result of a humiliating situation...every time i look in the mirror i want to break it. I hate what i have become. Most of all i question who i even am anymore. Am i really even Shinichi anymore? How damn long do i have to keep Ra-"

He stopped. He knew what he was going to say but for some odd reason he could not finish that sentence... Somehow the words just did not feel right anymore. Ran was waiting for him...but He suddenly did not even feel like he was worth waiting for. What if he never became Shinichi again? He felt horrible. All he wanted was the suffering to end. Also there was another feeling there too... He could not make out quite what it was but the feeling was definitely there and every time he talked about Ran the feeling would slowly eat away at his insides. It just didn't feel right. Why was thinking about Ran making him suffer so much? The feeling was a more recent feeling that he never had until a few days ago. Just thinking about the fact that he felt this way made him feel guilty. Ran is important to him...so why?

"F-Forget it Hattori. I don't even want to answer anymore."

"Kudo..." The concerned Heiji looked down. He felt bad for asking the question in the first place. "W-Well lets try not to think about it. Anyways where should we head to first?"

"I promised i would go to school for one day at least for lunch time. We can get visitor passes from the main office and go visit Ran. I would like to avoid the Detective agency until later today." Said Shinichi.

"Why till later today?"Heiji mused.

"Well lets just say a man i suspect to be Bourbon is working in Poirot at Beika town District 5, block 39 until about 7."

"Oi Isn't that the same place the detective agency is?" Hattori looked surprised.

"Yeah directly below it."

"That's crazy."

As they were talking the train came to a sudden stop.

"Attention all passengers! We have arrived at Tokyo station! Please exit to your left. Thank you for Traveling with us." The voice on the intercom echoed loudly when the doors suddenly flew open. Suddenly a bunch of passengers sprung to their feet as they picked up their luggage and began to crowd towards the door.

"Well looks like we are here." Shinichi said taking a step off the bullet train.

"Okay Kudo, lead the way." Heiji said as the two detectives left the train. They began walking up the flight of stairs leading to the exit of Tokyo Station. A yellow taxi was waiting outside of the station.

"Two for Teitan High school please!" Said Heiji handing the Driver some Yen.

"Okay." Said the Driver checking his rear view mirror. "Hope you don't mind that i take a smoke." The driver opened a box of cigarettes and lit one using his lighter.

"We don't mind. just try not to blow it in our direction." Replied Shinichi.

The driver placed the cigarette into his mouth and nodded as Shinichi and Heiji climbed into the back seat and proceeded to buckle up their seat belts. The driver started the taxi and began to drive towards Teitan High school.

Little did they know that there would be somebody waiting for them at Teitan High school.

-X-

As Shinichi walked up the steps leading up to Teitan High school there was a series of stares followed by a bunch of whispers.

"Is that Kudo Shinichi-sempai?" Whispered a rather short girl with green eyes and dark hair. She almost squealed a bit.

"Didn't he die in a case?" A suprised male student looked to his freind on his left.

"And isn't that the famous detective of the East, Hattori Heiji with him?" Squealed another girl. "He dosnt even go to our school! Maybe there is a Case here?"

"I knew this was a bad idea." Said Shinichi hiding his face like an embarrassed school girl. "Hopefully these rumors wont go anywhere else but this school."

"They wont. I will think of something so the rumors don't spread." Said Heiji. "Just for one day enjoy yourself. Ya need a break anyways. I can tell your starting to lose it. You have have been acting strange."

Was he really acting that strange? Shinichi was not so sure anymore.

Shinichi and Heiji made their way to the classroom Ran and Sonoko was in...But as they made their way to the classroom door there was a whole bunch of people crowding at the door.

"Hey did you see Kudo Shinichi in the classroom?" Someone in the hallway said as she walked by.

"Yeah I never knew he was so good at magic tricks." Another girl giggled. "He has changed ever since he came back, His hair is messy and he acts like a completely different person. He acts less like a detective and more like a classroom prankster."

Shinichi managed to over hear the conversation and walked over to the girl.

"Oh! It's you again! Haha. Thanks for making me laugh earlier... I nearly lost it when you started naming off every color of each of the females underpants and making a card naming off the color suddenly appear in the desks of all the male students. I never knew you were so funny...oh but what happened to your hair... you made it neat again! How did you do that?"

Hattori gave Shinichi a weird look.

"I didn't know ya did that Kudo."

"Uh...I didn't? Hattori i have a bad feeling." Shinichi looked at Heiji with a horrified stare. "I think i know who did."

The girl paused and looked at Shinichi.

"You changed back to normal. You have split personality?"

"No. But I am going to confirm something, be right back." Shinichi Hurried as fast as he could to the classroom.

"Hey Kudo! Where are ya goin?! Agh Here, I will follow! Wait up!" Heiji ran to catch up.

"Shinichi you stupid mystery otaku of the century idiot!" A voice echoed through the halls. That voice Shinichi could recognize anywhere. The voice of his childhood freind Ran.

"Oh no." Shinichi clapped his hand to his face. It was too late. Shinichi walked into the classroom just in time to see Kaito with a giant slap mark across his face. "What happened!?"

"Your late Tantei-kun." Kaito Said pulling away from Ran. "Your friend almost murdered me for disrupting the class room."

Everyone in the room instantly turned to Shinichi and then to Kaito and then back to Shinichi again. The look on their faces was so priceless according to Kaito. They looked like they have just seen the inside of the depths of hell.

"T-T-T-Two Mystery Otaku geeks?" Cried Sonoko. Sonoko then slowly turned to Kaito. "T-Then who are you?"

"Heheeh. My Name is Kaito Kuroba. I am a magician in training. And furthermore i am here to..." Kaito began after Kissing Shinichi on the lips without his permission. "...Pick this adorable Tantei-kun up."

Shinichi's Heart sank as his face twisted in Shame. This was the single most embarrassing thing. He quickly glanced over at the face of Mouri Ran who he was expecting to be horrified...To his utter suprise instead of the shocked horrified face he was expecting from her...She sat there quietly without a word. Mabye she had not processed what she had just seen? Sonoko's expression was by far the worst. She gave the embarrassed detective the most fangirliest look he had ever seen on anybody ever. She let out a squeal. Considering this was Sonoko he was not surprised. Now on the other hand Heiji sat there with his mouth gaped open wide. He could not believe what he had just seen. Shinichi was so mad at Kaito and so humiliated. All he wanted to do was kick the magician into orbit but instead as if his body was tied up, he just stood there while KID sucked on the end of Shinichi's tongue and slowly inserted his own tongue back into Shinichi's mouth. KID slowly rolled his tongue around the frozen detectives tongue. Shinichi finally came back to his senses and socked KID in the face and stormed out embarrassed.

"Hey wait come back! I'm sorry." Kaito said slowly recovering from the sudden punch in the face. First Kid got slapped by Ran and now he got Punched by Shinichi. Today was not his day.

Ran looked Kaito. She still did not say a word.

Meanwhile Shinichi ran down the stairs of Teitan High school and out the door. He had only been back at Teitan for one day and he already embarrassed himself. He just wanted to go hide. He went to the vending machine located outside of the building and inserted some change he had in his pockets. Out popped a canned coffee. He then sank his body down next to the vending machine as he stared at the Canned Coffee. He could still feel KID's Saliva on the sides of his lips. He figured he would get rid of the taste of KID's saliva with the taste of Coffee. His face turned red. Why did KID have to be here? Why did he embarrass him in front of all his friends? For once He actually would have rather been Conan instead of Shinichi. He wished he could turn back to Conan as soon as possible that way he could let everybody forget the horrible thing that just happend.

"Please just let this nightmare end." Shinichi said. He didn't want to think about it any more. He closed his eyes and began finding himself gently falling asleep without even touching the canned coffee. As he slowly started fading out of consciousness a voice called his name.

"Shinichi...are you alright?"

The voice was very familiar...He as he attempted to sit up and look to see whose voice that was his eyes began to lose focus. No good. He couldn't make out who it was.

"Shin...I..Chi?...Y...don...ood." The voice kept on fading.

Suddenly he passed out.

-X-

As the detective opened his eyes slowly he found himself in the nurses office bed with sweat dripping down his face. His body felt abnormally hot. What had just happened? The last thing he remembered was him feeling super pissed off at KID for some reason.

...The detective slowly sat up even though it was still very weak. He had hardly any strength but he used what little he did have to sit up enough to alert the person laying her head on the bed next to him.

"No Shinichi don't get up! Lay back down this instant!" She forced him down. "Dr Aride is going to be here soon to help you so don't move." Ran had tears in her eyes. "Why are you like this every time i see you? You look like you're about to die. I can't stand it! Something is killing you. I don't want you to die."

"Ran... I promise you its nothing." The detective lied. He already figured out the cause of the pain he felt. He was beginning to turn back to Conan. He had to figure out how to get away. He remembered he had extra pills he could take so if he could just break free from Ran for a split second he would be able to take them and Stay Shinichi for a little while longer.

"It's not nothing...I think i finally pieced everything together." Ran said with tears in her eyes.

"W-What?" Shinichi said through heavy breaths. Suddenly a heart spasm came on. He clutched his chest in pain. Had Ran already seen though his disguise?

"Shinichi...The reason why you are gone all the time... is because your really sick and you don't want me to worry about it and you have been having that magician take care of you." She said.

"Hah?!" Shinichi could not believe his ears. Is that really what she thought? After all this time? He supposed he didn't have time to worry about it he needed to find a way to get away from Ran so he could take those pills.

"Shinichi Stay here I'm going to get that magician!" She said as she ran to the hall to look for Kaito.

"W-Wait! No... Don't get him!" Shinichi Yelled. It was too late Ran was gone. He supposed this would give him a chance to take the pills and escape before KID got there. That was the last person he wanted to see right now. He was still pissed off at KID for humiliating him. He reached into his pocket to take out the pills...but to his horror they were gone.

"No! Where did i drop them?" He said as he panicked.

"Lookin for these?" Said someone in Kasai-Ben dialect.

Shinichi Hid his face. It was Hattori Heiji.

"Aww come on Kudo, How cold! I came all this way to give ya back these pills." Heiji had the most annoyingly smug grin on his face. "I'll give them back to ya if ya tell me about that kiss."

Shinichi turned red again.

"Shut up Hattori. Can we just pretend it never happened?" The Tokyo detective Hid himself under the covers. He had another heart spasm. He clutched his chest in pain again. "Just hurry up and give me the damn pills Hattori!"

"Oh i guess ya dun want them pills since ya dun wanna tell me about the kiss." Heiji waved the antidote in front of Shinichi's face.

Shinichi though heavy breaths glared at Heiji.

"Give it to m-gah!" Shinichi held his Chest. "Cant you see im in pain here?"

"He's over this way! Hurry!" Ran's voice echoed through the hall.

"Is he okay?" Said Kaito as he followed Ran.

"Hattori that's them! They are getting closer hurry up!" Shinichi said as his heart spasms were getting worse.

"Will ya tell me about the Kiss then?" Heiji smiled.

"N-No!" Shinichi stubbornly glared. Shinichi's body felt abnormally hot. Another heart spasm caused him to roll over in pain with one of his hands clutched to his chest as his other one reached towards Hattori who had the pill. His arm twitch in pain. "Give me the pill Hattori."

"Ya know you want this. Ya want to relive ya self as soon as possible from both the pain and the embarrassment but in my opinion ya should be more worried about ya secret identity. Ya sense of boundless ineptitude to see the situation at hand is astounding. " Heiji Snarked. "If i were ya I would just spill the beans about the kiss that way ya don have to turn back into an elementary student in front of anyone."

"Yeah whatever fine. Just give me the damn antidote." Shinichi hissed..

"You better keep that promise to me or I will tell Ran about you." Heiji said handing the pill to Shinichi.

"Jerk..." Shinichi said as Hattori Shoved him inside the restroom in the nurses office so he could properly turn back into Conan.

Ran walked in finally just in time to see just Heiji sitting there.

"Where did Shinichi go?!" Ran Cried.

"Hmm?" Kaito looked around. "He's not here."

"Oh he's just using the restroom right now." Heiji said finally.

"Ahhhh!" Shinichi yelled from the restroom. The shrinking process began. He twitched in pain as he began to slowly shrink back into Conan. Soon enough there stood a 7 year old boy who was way too small for the clothes he was wearing.

"Dammit." Said Conan. "I changed back."

"Is he okay in there?!" Ran looked worried. "He was Screaming!"

"Ah dont worry Mouri-chan. I'm sure sure he just had bad breakfast." Kaito smiled.

"Stand aside!" Ran said finally.

"Wh-What?" Heiji and Kaito said together.

"I'm going to knock the door down." Ran got into her karate stance.

"S-Scary... This is bad This is very bad." Conan thought. He had better hurry up and take that pill.

"Wait! Ya Should not Invade his privacy!" Heiji said nervously. "He's fine!"

Conan took off the clothes he was in since they would probably rip if he grew again and then took the pill. His body was still carrying over the cold from when he was Shinichi so it was not long before his body began to grow again. It was just as painful as it was when he shrunk so he yelled.

"He's most certainly not fine! Can't you hear him? He's in pain!" Ran yelled.

Suddenly the door opened and Shinichi came out in his real body (fully clothed of course.)

"Geez why do you have to make such a fuss out of everything Ran. I'm fine. See?" Shinichi Sighed. "Sometimes your really annoying."

"I was just worried about you! Every time i see you your in pain! Why wont you tell me whats going on?" Ran sobbed. "Don't you trust me?"

"Ran...Of course i trust you." Shinichi said.

"Then why wont you let me in? Let me know what you are thinking." She cried.

"Becau-" Shinichi started.

"No! I don't want any more excuses! I want to know your going to be okay. If you cant tell me what is going on then at least look me in the eyes and tell me you are going to live." She shot a look in Shinichi's direction.

Hattori and Kaito looked at each other. That was their que to leave the room and leave those two alone. Hattori had some questions for Kaito anyways. Hattori had a pretty good idea of who this Kaito Kuroba was based on what Shinichi told him at his house. Kaito was probably Kaito KID. Even the name was fitting for a Phantom thief and based on what Shinichi told him they look Identical down to the very facial structure except of course his hair and personality. The biggest clue was the fact that Kaito Kid and Kaito Kuroba were both magicians. Kaito Kuroba must have some nerve to show his face in Teitan High school. What was he planning?

Shinichi took a deep breath...and then gazed into Ran's eyes. He didn't want to lie to Ran anymore but he still had to keep his identity secret however if he could do anything, Anything at all to relive Ran and let her know that everything was under control then that would put him at ease.

"Ran, there is something that I am hiding from you...but i cannot tell you what it is yet. I promise eventually I will tell you, even if i have to die to do it. I cannot promise you that i will be okay, but in the mean time i have the situation under control. The biggest problem there is an obstacle i have to face before i can tell you. I know you will probably hate me when you find out my secret and you probably wont think of me the same but at the very least I want you to know that I am doing everything in my power to return to a normal life here at this school. I don't want to lie to you anymore but for the sake of everyone I cannot tell you what is going on until this whole thing is over. I'm not asking for you to understand right away but I am asking you to trust me... This is super important. When I am done visiting you I plan to go far away again...but I promise you... I will return. So please as always wait for my return." Shinichi finished. He glanced over at had tears in her eyes.

"Ah I'm sorry please don't cry!" Shinichi panicked. Had he ruined everything?

"No, I'm happy you finally told me what is going through your mind. I mean I honestly have no idea whats going on...but I thought you hated me and was avoiding me. I mean I'm really worried about what this super important thing is...and its not something a normal highschooler would be going through but if you tell me to trust you then i trust you." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Shinichi felt relived. He had not been this relived for a long time. He wanted to get that off his chest for ages.

"And besides, I think you will be okay as long as you and that magician are together." Ran said.

Suddenly Shinichi froze. He forgot about that damn magician for a second.

"Me and him are not together." Shinichi barked. "I don't like him that way, its all one sided."

Ran looked Shinichi in the eyes.

"Why don't you like him?" Ran mused. "I'm sure he would be good for you."

Shinichi could not beilive his ears. Had Ran actually suggested that him and Kaito should get together? He knew Ran liked Shinichi as more than a friend so why did She suggest that?

"W-What do you mean? Of course he would not be good for me. He's a no good rotten prankster and I'm a detective." Shinichi Said. "Plus I'm Straight."

Ran looked at her detective friend in the eyes for a while. She knew Shinichi since childhood so she could sometimes (but not often.) pick up on some things Shinichi could not.

"No Shinichi. I think your confused." Ran shook her head. "Please promise me you will at least think about it."

"What do you mean I'm confused? I'm not confused!" Shinichi Spat.

"Just...promise me you will think about it." Ran Ordered.

That was not so much a suggestion as much as it was a direct command.

"What?" Shinichi gulped. Shinichi did not know why Ran was so insistant on this. He was mostly confused because he thought she would be torn apart if she saw Shinichi with another person...but instead she was recommending it? He did not understand girls one to think about it Back in london He had akwardly admitted that he liked Ran. Ran told Shinichi (As Conan) that she had liked him as more than a freind and altough Ran did not know that she admitted her feelings to him since she thought she was talking to Conan instead of Shinichi, he could still remember it clearly. Why would she give up her chance to be with the person she liked so someone else could have him? He wanted to ask so bad but he knew he could not. If he had asked about it then it would reveal that he was Conan, and he could not use the excuse "Conan told me that you liked me." because then it would make both Conan and Shinichi look like a jerk. Most of all he was feeling confused and it would be a lie to say he wasnt a little bit hurt by this altough for some odd reason the impact was not as big as it should have been. For some odd reason even though he was somewhat hurt because of this he also felt a diffrent emotion that he could not quite decipher. It was not a bad feeling. He felt like Ran understood something about himself that he did not. He might be a detective who understands things most people would not but when it came to understanding emotions he was dense as hell even when it came to his own emotions. He was not an expert in that feild in the least bit and even tough he trys his hardest to understand he simply could not.

"Why are you telling me this Ran?" Shinichi looked at Ran finally.

"If your a detective then ask yourself whats right. I never properly responded to your confession back in London so I'm going to say this now. I have been in love with you since a while now...and you apperently have been in love with me for a long time...but I have been doing a lot of thinking. Is the one your really in love with me? Your immidiate answer would probobly be to insist that it is me, but have you actually thought about it? I am giving you a chance to be happy. I love you more than anything in this world and because of this I dont want to restrict your happiness. I'm doing this for your own good. Your a detective and use your brain to figure out your feelings. Shinichi even if you are with somebody else, you are still important to me. I am not going to accept your confession just yet. When you return for good and you still feel this way about me only then i will accept your confession. If you return and you fall in love with that magician. then i am going to be perfectly happy just being freinds.

Shinichi could not contemplate what he just heard. He stood there frozen. He had mixed feelings he could not understand. On one hand, the girl he liked just confessed back to him, but on the other hand... She was saying things that confused him.

"...Do you really mean that Ran?" Shinichi asked.

"I mean it." She responded.

The rest of the time there was an akward scilence. Neither of them said a word.


End file.
